An Unlikely Reunion (Renewed)
by TheDisnerd
Summary: This is a story that follows the crazy lives of the Golden Ticket winners after they meet again in the most unlikely place: high school.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone, I apologize for the wait, but real life has been taking its toll on me and my time to work on this project. However, I am glad to say that finally, I have a few chapters ready to go and I will be posting them one at a time every couple of weeks until I am caught up to where I am in my rewriting process. Due to the rules of Fanfiction, I have deleted the original posting and am starting it fresh. As always, I hope you all enjoy, and feel free to leave a few comments!

Chapter 1: On the Bus

This is a story about an ordinary teenager named Charlie Bucket. He was not faster, or smarter, or cleverer than any other people at his age. There was only one thing that differed him from the rest. This fact was that five years previous, he had been on a tour in a chocolate factory, and when it was over, he had won the factory itself. This wasn't your ordinary chocolate factory, however. It just so happened to be Willy Wonka's Chocolate factory.

This year Charlie had turned fourteen, the year when most teens leave elementary schools and go on to high school. Now, even though he lived in one of the most renowned factories in the world, it happened to be in a small town where the only school was an elementary school. There was a high school that Charlie would be attending in the next town over, but that town was thirty miles away. Thankfully the school did supply transportation from his town to the school.

Charlie closed the gates of the factory, locking it tight to ensure more security. He then walked down the road that stretched from the factory to the lot where his old house once stood. This was the place where the bus would stop to pick up the kids. Charlie happened to arrive just before the bus was leaving, and he quickly boarded what he liked to call, "the Giant Twinkie."

Charlie went to the back of the bus to take one of the seats there. He refused to sit with the other people because he knew what would happen. For the past five years, whenever he was going to school, he would be stopped by other children who would pester him about life inside the factory. Charlie knew he could not answer their questions, and so he tried desperately to avoid any contact with other people, even if it meant sitting in a seat beside that of a couple who seemed to be eating each other's faces.

Charlie looked out the window as the bus left his town and headed out into the countryside. His nervousness in what this new chapter in his life would bring melted away as he watched the greenery roll by. His mind then shifted to the many inventions he and Willy were working on. His mind was so caught up in the sweet delicacies and surprises that he hadn't noticed the bus stop at the end of a dirt road and pick up a lone passenger.

The new arrival headed to the back and looked over the available seats. As they noticed the couple who were now groping at each other with such ferocity that it seemed they were having a battle more than a make out session. "God, get a room," the person said. They then turned to Charlie, who was still in his little dreamland. "Is this seat taken?" they asked.

Charlie jumped at the voice. He turned to see the stranger, who he could tell was female by her voice. He was rather confused by the choice of dress, however. She was wearing a ski mask and a hoodie even though it was boiling outside. Her lower body displayed a knee length skirt and fishnet leggings over what appeared to be dark blue sweats. _Jeez, she must be dying of heat_ , Charlie thought to himself. He looked down and saw leather boots that went halfway up her calf.

"Hey kid, are you deaf?" she asked. "Is this seat taken?"

"Oh, not at all!" Charlie said in a slightly startled tone.

"Cool. Now scoot. I'm calling the window seat."

Charlie had always been raised to be polite, kind, and unselfish, so he smiled as he stood to let the girl take her preferred seat. As she took her spot, she dropped her backpack to the floor and threw her feet up to rest on the backrest of the seat in front. Charlie wasn't completely sure, but this girl's behavior gave him a sense of déjà vu, as though he knew her, even if his memories of their previous meeting were vague.

Little did Charlie know, but he stood and blankly stared as he tried to recall if he had met the stranger. She turned her masked face to him and said, "Hey, you gonna sit or what? I'm not gonna bite you, ya know."

Charlie quickly sat back down, facing the front of the bus. The girl must have noticed his nervousness, because she asked, "So kid, this your first day at River Valley? I don't think I saw you here last year."

Charlie nodded without looking at her. He felt it would be rude to stare at her while trying to figure out who this person could be. Her only clue to him was her voice, and it was driving him a bit crazy that it wasn't ringing any bells, especially since it sounded familiar to him. The fact that she seemed to be unwilling to remove her unnecessary garb wasn't helping.

"Well, kid," she said as she began twirling her hand in a matter-of-fact kind of way, "you just take it from me. Should you draw any unwanted attention, just lie low and you'll get through alright. Not much comes from sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

She then put her hand on his shoulder, which he turned his head to look at. "Believe me, rookie, I had to learn that lesson the hard way."

Charlie didn't respond, as he was fixated on the hand on his shoulder. It was in a fingerless glove, and he saw that the fingers underneath were the same dark shade as her sweats. They had to be her fingers, because he could see the lines and wrinkles that no gloves could provide. The girl seemed to take notice as she quickly removed her hand and turned to look out the window. With this brief opportunity, Charlie slyly took a closer look at the portion of her leg that was not covered by skirt or boot.

The leg was the exact same color as her fingers.

Suddenly, it dawned on him who this girl was.

"By the way, what is your name kid?" the girl asked, without even turning to look at him.

"Charlie," he said. He felt it wouldn't be a wise thing to give his full name, just in case his assumptions were correct.

"Charlie, huh? I once met a Charlie. He seemed like a decent kid, I suppose. A bit of a goody-two-shoes if you ask me."

Charlie was certain now of who this person was. He was still uncertain if he should fully disclose his identity. He chose better as he asked, "How did you meet this Charlie guy?"

The girl sat silent for a moment. Then she turned to him and asked "What's up with all the questions?"

Shrugging, Charlie answered, "Just figured I'd like to have a friend when I get to this school."

"Uh huh…" was the response she gave him. "Well to be honest, it was only by a complete random chance I met that guy."

"How long ago?"

"It's been a long time since then. About five years, maybe?"

"Five years? You're making it sound like you were one of the winners of that Golden Ticket contest that one time!"

The girl remained quiet from the last statement. Charlie could tell he had just pushed a little too hard with that one.

Suddenly, she reached up and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in close, seeming to scrutinize his face.

"What game are you playing, kid? You're really getting on my nerves with all these fucking questions."

Fear crept into Charlie's very soul as he began to quickly, if not quietly, beg, "Violet, please! It's me, Charlie! You know, from the tour! The goody-two-shoes!" She continued to glare, so he added, "Please don't hit me."

She held him for what seemed to be an eternity from his standpoint, her glare never ceasing. She finally softened her look (only slightly) and let him go. As she leaned back and rested her head on the window, she said, "God, I really hoped I would never have to see any of you again. Especially you." She then lifted her head, reached up and removed her hood and ski mask, revealing the face underneath.

In Charlie's opinion, Violet Beauregarde had barely changed. Her skin from head to toe was blue, as was her hair. Charlie knew the reasoning behind this, but he hated to think of it. The thought of what she went through was enough to give even him a nightmare or two. Upon a closer inspection, he saw that her face was slightly more matured, and she seemed to have lost the baby fat that he had seen her have when they were on the factory tour.

Charlie was unsure what to say, but he figured silence was not the best option. "I think I know why you wouldn't want to see me," he tried. "Was it because I was the one who beat you in the competition?"

Violet gave a small look of surprise before she smiled and gave a small chuckle. "Wow, Chuck, you got that all wrong."

Charlie was baffled by her answer, as when he had met her she had been focused on victory. This proved to be her downfall, as her pride got the best of her that eventful day. Once again, Charlie stopped his mind from thinking of the horror she went through. "If that's not it," he said, "then why would you not want to see me?"

Violet sighed, turned quickly and opened the window before responding, "Actually, it's because you are the only one who I would be embarrassed to see. You, of all people, tried to be nice to me and I just shoved you off like a jerk."

Charlie saw that she was blushing a bit as she turned back around. "Violet, you don't need to be embarrassed to see me," he reassured her. "It's not like me living in the factory now makes me "holier than thou,' or anything!"

Violet shrugged as she pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her right hoodie pocket. Charlie watched as she tapped one out and pulled a lighter from her other pocket and lit it. "Uh… What are you doing?" he asked.

Violet took a drag and blew the smoke out the window before she asked "You know what people say about how chewing gum can help you stop smoking?"

"Well, of course. Everyone's heard that."

"Well, guess what? Works the other way around, too!" Violet said, taking another drag from the cigarette.

Charlie was very shocked to see this. Every memory he had of her, few as they were, were of a prideful girl with an outgoing personality. The Violet he saw now was kind of quiet and seemed to stray from other people, for obvious reasons.

"Violet, what happened to you? How come you're so different?" Charlie asked innocently.

Violet quietly breathed in another lungful of the acrid smelling fume. She then turned to Charlie and blew it right in his face as she irritably said, "I don't know. Why not ask your buddy, Wonka?"

Charlie coughed and waved the smoke away. "No, what I meant was, why are you being so nice to me? On the tour you were so, I guess I could say snobbish, for lack of a better term."

Violet finished her cigarette, flicked the butt out the window and sat quietly for a minute or two before she answered him. "Well, after I went home from the tour, I tried to get back into the norm like nothing had happened. Much easier said than done. As I was so much different than the other kids, I became a laughing stock. Everywhere I turned there was someone mocking me or just outright laughing in my face. I thought I could get away from it all with my real friends, but I was wrong. Even they turned from me. My best friend Cornelia included. In fact, she was the worst of the whole lot. And all because I turned into a freak of nature. Being rejected by almost everyone, I ended up hanging with the Goth kids, who sort of accepted me. Even to them I was an outcast, but they didn't turn away from me because I was different. I guess they figured we were all separated from the common crowd. They actually would treat me like a human being. The only other person who was ever that nice to me was you. That's why I'm being nice to you, Charlie. It's because you were nice to me first."

Charlie was unsure what he could say. Her story had been a horrible one ever since that fateful day. "It really couldn't have been that bad, right?" he asked.

"Oh, that's not the worst part," Violet replied. "My own mother has barely said a word to me in the last five years. Imagine living with someone who thinks you aren't even worthy enough to lick their shoes. She hates me Charlie, more than any of the others. I know she does. She knows I could have prevented what happened, if only my pride hadn't gotten in the way. Even though my pride was something I got from her in the first place."

Charlie was devastated. He couldn't believe that her own mother would turn against her. He looked into her eyes to see if she was lying or not, but the look that was returned told him it was truth.

"We moved out here to get away from everyone we knew. Mother's idea of course. She was embarrassed to have me where people would recognize us and jeer at me."

"That's awful!" Charlie said. "I'm sorry you went through this. If I could, I would reverse the clock and stop this from happening in the first place."

Violet sighed as she set her hand on his shoulder. "Don't be sorry Charlie, it's no one's fault but my own. I screwed up, I paid the price. The thing is I learned a lesson, and I think only an experience as bad as becoming a giant piece of produce could have opened my eyes."

"Ugh… you just had to mention that…" Charlie said, shivering a bit. "Just remembering it happening to you gives me the creeps."

"Just imagine how it felt. Not good, let me assure you."

The bus slowed as it began to pull up to the school. It was your average high school, consisting of buildings where the classes were, a cafeteria, a gymnasium, and a few sports fields. As the bus came to a full stop, the duo grabbed their things and started to get off the bus, completely ignoring the make out session in the next seat as they departed.

"Come on, I'll take you to the office to get your schedule," Violet offered holding out her hand to Charlie, who took it without a moment's hesitation.

"Thanks, Violet," he said as he followed her to one of the buildings.

"No sweat, Charlie. That's what friends are for."

Charlie thought about her comment. _Friends, huh? I guess we are friends now! Imagine that!_

After finding his correct spot to get his schedule, Charlie soon had it in hand and left the building to find Violet sitting in the grass, reading from her own. Charlie sat beside her as he tried to memorize

his schedule. He then turned to violet and asked, "Wanna see if we have anything the same?"

Violet laughed. "You're a freshman. Can't imagine us having any periods the same." She still did bring her schedule closer to his so they could compare.

"Wow, we have the same study period," Charlie said in a surprised tone.

"And chemistry, too," Violet noted. "Odd, that's a sophomore class. What's a freshy like you doing in there?"

"Well, I happened to get my freshman science credit last year, so I got to move ahead. Willy really helped me out with anything science related."

"Huh. I guess living with the old kook does have a benefit."

Just then, the bell rang, signaling ten minutes before the first class of the day started.

"Wow, that seemed to go by a lot quicker than last year," Violet said, getting up. She helped

Charlie to his feet. "Guess it's time to split up for now."

"See you in study period, Violet," Charlie said, as the new friends went their separate ways to their first classes.


	2. Chapter 2

I sincerely apologize for not properly keeping up with my end of the bargain, but life has given me a few lemons to speak of as well some sugar for the process of making the lemonade. I finally found time to get this posted for you all and I appreciate the welcoming you have given this revamped story thus far.

 **dragonserpent18** , I am glad I could deliver! Here's another helping for you to chew on!

 **TheIndividualist** , thank you for your warm words! You need look no further! (well, until you finish this chapter of course!)

 **purplepancakes54** , I am excited by your enthusiasm! Yes, I couldn't say that the story was done at all, especially when I noticed I would rush things in order to present for you all. I realize that I need to take the time and give this story and my ideas the respect they deserve, otherwise how can I truly be proud of what I have given you all to enjoy? But enough of that, please enjoy the next round!

 **Sonny April** , I am actually editing them, taking some things out and adding new things in. Some of the first chapters remain relatively similar to the previous incarnation, but there are a few more flavor notes added to spice it up a bit. And with how many other stories we have on this site, its understandable that some details may have faded into distant memory. Still, please enjoy this continued work!

 **Softkitty55** , Your wish has come true! at least in some part. Just read the chapter and you will understand. I can't spoil everything. What kind of writer would I be if I did that right at the beginning?

 **Linkwonka88** , Continue I shall! Perhaps not as fast as I would like, but onward I do march in order to present this to you!

 **Nothingio** , You will just have to wait and see what will become of our dear friend! That is a story for another day. (Though I agree, blue is very attractive :D)

 **avidreader** , you shall have to wait and see, my dear! No surprises up front!

 **EmpororDarkstar** , I understand that it may be upsetting, but the smoking was something I felt was needed for her character and for the ideas of what is to come with her. Please do continue to read, as perhaps you shall see something you do enjoy to the fullest!

As always, these characters do not belong to me, but to Warner Brothers and to the Dahl family.

Chapter 2: A Few Familiar Faces

Charlie took his seat in his first class, theatre, while the teacher made his way to his desk. Mr. Sween, as he was called, was a tall, lanky man with dark hair and a thin moustache. His walk was very similar to sneaking, which gave Charlie the impression that he had played the role of a villain in many theatrical performances.

"Settle down, class, settle down!" Mr. Sween called out in a voice that was soft, but strong, claiming his authority. He sat at his desk and opened the top drawer to pull out a slip of paper. As he held it aloft, Mr. Sween said, "I will now call for attendance. If you are not present, please tell me so right now."

Charlie chuckled at the little joke as Mr. Sween looked at the paper and cleared his throat to call the names upon it.

Mr. Sween smiled as he noticed the very first name on the paper. He called it with a very pleasant tone, "Charles Bucket!"

Charlie raised his hand and said, "Present!"

Mr. Sween looked at him and smiled even wider. "I should have known you would be taking this class, Mr. Bucket. Your mother was in the same theatre class as me, you know. She was marvelous, my boy, simply marvelous! And I'm sure I can expect the same thing from you! It's an honor to have you."

Charlie blushed a little as he smiled at the compliment, but he quickly noticed the other students looking at him and snickering. Embarrassed, he quickly buried his head in his folded arms, as an ostrich would in the sand. Charlie was never a fan of being praised in public, which was noticed by Mr. Sween, who cleared his throat again and continued to call out the rest of the names. Charlie was paying no particular attention until he heard a certain name. A name familiar to him, but one he never would have expected in a thousand years.

"Michael Teavee!"

Charlie's head shot straight out of his arms the moment the call reached his ears. He quickly scoped the room looking for the one who would answer, but none of the faces were ones he remembered. Unsurprisingly, none of them made any response to the name.

"Michael Teavee!" Mr. Sween called louder. The room remained silent and still. Mr. Sween then shook his head and sighed while he pulled out a pen to write about the absentee. As he did, he said, "Well, I do believe that Michael is-"

Mr. Sween was interrupted by the door in the back of the room slamming open. Every person turned to look at the figure in the doorway.

It was indeed, Mike Teavee, another person Charlie had met on the tour of the factory. Mike had left the factory having been almost twelve feet tall and as thin as a wire. He now appeared to have shrunk down to about seven feet tall, and his body had thickened into rather normal looking dimensions.

Mike, having noticed that every person in the room was staring at him, smiled and called out "The fun has arrived! Thank you, thank you very much!"

Mr. Sween sighed before saying, "I appreciate your enthusiasm for the theatrical arts, Mr. Teavee, but it would be wise that you arrive before I start attendance next time. Please take your seat. Right there next to Mr. Bucket will do."

 _Oh joy_ , Charlie thought as Mike made his way over to the table where he sat. To Charlie's chagrin, his table was the only one with an available seat. He and Mike had never hit it off when they were on the tour, and so Charlie steeled himself for whatever was to come.

Mike remained silent as he sat down and removed his backpack. The quiet was deafening, and it stretched on unbearably for what seemed to Charlie like years. As if to break the tension, Mike softly said, "Hey, Chuck."

"Hey," was all Charlie could think of to respond.

"Never thought I'd see you again."

"Likewise."

The silence returned as Mr. Sween began his lesson, which appeared to be on how theatre began.

"So, you live around here now?" Charlie asked.

"Yep," was Mike's reply.

"I thought you lived in Colorado."

"We did. My mom worked for a law firm. Receptionist, actually, even though she had taken classes to become a lawyer. She got a partnership offer in the area, which she took without any hesitation. As such, we packed our bags and hiked on over. My father tried to get a position as geography teacher here. No go. Turns out the positions were already filled. But there was an opening, so quicker than you can say 'Bob's your uncle,' my pops is a history teacher. Which would have been good, I guess, if it hadn't been for the fact that it's the freshman class."

"I see," Charlie said. Mike had been rather open, so Charlie had decided that was his way of trying to be friendly. He didn't want to seem rude, so he continued the conversation by asking,

"So, what's the reasoning of you taking a theatre class?"

Mike shrugged. "Well, I figured it would be better for me to learn how to act than to just sit back and watch others do it. Even though that is a fun thing to do. Oh well, only so much you can do when your time with electronics gets almost obliterated."

Charlie just nodded. He knew Mike had always been a television freak, but he figured after being shrunk by a giant camera, he would have been a bit more wary of any sort of electronic.

"And how did you get shorter? You were way taller when you left the factory."

Mike smiled after Charlie had asked the question. "Well, best guess is that the pull of the force of gravity was already making a bit of progress on bringing me down to my current height. I also drank a good amount of coffee. They say it stunts your growth. Apparently it can also revert it. Who knew, right?"

Charlie laughed as Mike finished his explanation. He didn't want to say it, but Mike had sounded much like Willy Wonka would have, given the circumstances.

"Once you two are done socializing," Mr. Sween said, turning to the duo as he spoke, "maybe you can actually pay attention and take notes. My class isn't an easy A if that's what you were looking for."

Mike and Charlie quieted down at the teacher's remark and began to truly participate in the studies. After the lecture part of the lesson, the two compared schedules and noticed that their study period was the same.

"Wow. What sheer dumb luck, huh?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. Especially since Violet's in there too."

"Violet?"

"Yeah. We were on the bus together. Found out she also lives nearby. Big coincidence, huh?"

"Weird coincidence if you ask me."

Charlie shrugged as the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

"Hey Chuck! Meet me before we go to study hall," Mike said. "No offence, but you look like the kind of guy who might attract unwanted attention. Figure you could use a bit of backup."

Charlie nodded his agreement before the two darted off in search of their next classes.

Violet arrived to her second class, geometry, just as the bell for the start of classes finished ringing. Sighing with relief, she glanced around the room for the perfect seat (which would be a table that nobody would be sitting at other than her). Unfortunately for her, the only available seat was one next to a guy who had "jock" written all over him.

 _Ugh… I_ hate _jocks…_ Violet thought. Still, she sat down next to him, which gave her a better view of her "partner." He had a thin midsection that, should he not have been wearing his European soccer team jersey, she would have sworn had a six-pack. His arms were also a bit beefy, and were bristling with muscles. His face was chiseled to perfection, and Violet noticed that many of the girls (mainly the popular ones) were taking glances at him and giggling in a nauseatingly girlish way.

Mrs. Frogles, who had been Violet's math teacher the year before, sat behind her podium and began to call attendance. She was a slightly frail looking woman appearing to be in her late sixties at least, who had a mildly orangey skin tone, and a short stature that made it difficult for anyone to see her even as she sat on her elevated chair. Everyone in the school would joke that she was the only math teacher on campus as she would teach three different courses a day. Even so, Mrs. Frogles was a clever woman who knew almost everyone in the entire school, which led everyone to wonder why she stayed teaching math instead of trying to go for a better career.

After Mrs. Frogles had read a few names from the list, she narrowed her eyes and sighed, "Ah, Violet Beauregarde."

"Here, Mrs. Frogles," Violet said as she removed her hoodie, revealing a purple V-neck shirt that seemed to fit her a bit tight. Mrs. Frogles always made her classroom stiflingly warm, much to Violet's dismay. It reminded her of when Wonka said he had to keep the factory warm for his workers, the Oompa Loompas, as they were used to a tropical climate. She laughed inwardly at the thought of Mrs. Frogles maybe being related to them.

Mrs. Frogles looked at Violet with a stern eye, as if examining her like a new science experiment. "You won't be causing any trouble this year, will you, Violet?"

"No promises."

Mrs. Frogles kept an eye on her for a minute, then resumed calling attendance. Violet became oblivious to the other names as she got out her notebook. Many of the other students began whispering and pointing at her, and a few even silently laughed. Violet chose to ignore them all for now. Just when she got her pencil out of her pack, she heard something that made her stomach churn.

"Augustus Gloop!" Mrs. Frogles called.

 _Oh shit_ , Violet thought. Another member of the tour. _Can't you be done torturing me, God?_

As she straightened up, she scanned the class, looking for the boy she met on the tour. In her memory, he was a tub of lard with a face on it. She knew it was cruel to think that way, but back then he was just a stupid kid who happened to be in the way of her victory. Her observation of the classroom was void of anyone that could even resemble the tubby guy.

 _Maybe he's late?_ Violet thought, partially hopeful. _Or maybe he'll never show up?_

Violet could never have been prepared for what came next. The jock she had been forced to sit next to raised his hand and said, "Here." Violet was floored.

 _The hell happened to you?_ she thought.

Augustus turned to her and politely asked, "How have you been, Vi? You're looking a lot better than I imagined."

At first Violet couldn't speak. How could she? It was an almost impossible thing to imagine! Upon a closer inspection of his face, she could notice a few features that she remembered from him (what few she could recall), but the most amazing thing she noticed was his accent. More notably, the lack thereof.

Quickly, she focused her attention and cleared her head, which allowed her to notice something else about him. He had his eyes positioned not at her face, but at her chest. Only now did she realize that her shirt was revealing her greatly ample amount of cleavage. She managed to smile before she decided to answer his question.

"I've been good, Gus," she said as she put her elbow on the table and lay her cheek in her hand.

"Do you mind if I call you that? Augustus is just a mouthful."

"Not at all," he replied, his eyes seeming to be drawn only to Violet's bust.

Violet shrugged, then put her other hand under his chin and lifted his face until his eyes were looking in hers. "I'm up here, you know. I'm sure they're a great sight, but my face needs some attention too."

"Sorry," Augustus said, blushing. "Anyways, I'm sure you want to know why I'm here."

"I'm all ears."

"I'm a foreign exchange student." Gus started. "I started taking English lessons when I got back to Germany after the tour. I also started to work out because I finally realized that my weight was a problem. I started playing sports, mainly soccer, and that helped me lose weight as well. It didn't take me long for my school to offer me the chance to come to America. Needless to say, I took it without hesitation."

Violet listened intently while he explained himself. She then asked, "So, do you know which person you switched with? It had to be someone from around here."

"Yeah, we met before we signed the agreement for the exchange," Augustus responded. "Apparently that's part of the procedure. My exchange partner was some girl by the name of Cornelia Prinzmetal."

Violet began to laugh loudly once she heard that. "Oh my god! That's priceless! That traitorous whore followed me up here just to torment me. She thought she'd get the better of me, huh? Well, sayonara, you wicked bitch of the east!"

"Ms. Beauregarde!" Mrs. Frogles called from the front. "I will not tolerate any foul language in my classroom, especially during the lesson!"

Violet and Augustus both jumped at the shout. They hadn't even noticed she had been teaching for the last few minutes. The other students snickered as they watched Violet being scolded.

 _I'll give them something to really laugh at,_ she thought.

Smiling innocently, Violet then asked "Foul language? What could you mean by that? Oh, you mean bitch? That's not a bad word, you know. It's in the dictionary. Means 'female dog.'"

Some of the others laughed out loud, and a few others giggled. Mrs. Fogles hushed them all with a quick glare in their directions before replacing her eyes on Violet.

"Violet, if you say any more of those curses, I will have to report you to the principal!"

Violet bit her tongue. Nobody, not even troublemakers, ever dared press a teacher's buttons when the principal card had been played.

The principal had never been a good person to the students (even the goody two shoes had a hard time staying out of trouble with him). He was a stickler for rules, and he seemed to add more rules to the list every day. Violet hadn't been the best student the previous year, and she was certain he had a whole file cabinet full of misdeeds with her name on it. She was a bit amazed her record hadn't gotten her expelled.

Mrs. Frogles, having established her authority, cleared her throat and continued her lesson as if nothing had happened.

Augustus leaned to Violet and whispered, "You have a point, you know. Bitch really does mean 'female dog.' Also, the bitch in question likes Germany and my family, so she might stay there until graduation."

"Mine eyes have seen the glory of the coming of the Lord!" Violet whispered back, and the duo chuckled quietly at the thought. They then continued their lessons in silence, each knowing that a friendship between them had just been born.

Thank you for reading this chapter in An Unlikely Reunion! I will do my best to get more out to you as soon as I am humanly possible!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello friends! Wow am I late on the update this time! Quite a few big things have been happening in my life though, so they took precedence. But enough chitchat! Let's answer those lovely comments!

 **Dragonserpent18,** thanks for your appreciation and also for being one of the ones who read the original version as well. I do hope to give this story the justice it deserves, though updates will be rather sporadic. I don't think the characters will make an appearance, but I can agree that the version of Violet I am using here is indeed hot.

 **RedHood001,** thanks! I'm glad you are enjoying it!

 **JOHNHAMMOND1993,** Adventure is out there! I am glad you're enjoying the story. The man in the profile pic is Clopin from The Hunchback of Notre Dame.

 **Linkwonka88,** the original will be in my heart as well. I am glad you are enjoying it again! Here's the next dose for you!

 **Willyisbadathugs,** I love your name. Also it is funny how fitting it is for something I have planned later on, but that goes into spoiler territory. Thanks for joining us on this ride! And as for the Brit, you'll just have to wait and see!

 **TheCrampReturns,** Cheers to that, mate. Thank you for your continued support!

 **Lea Peacock,** Done!

 **Carl Richards,** thank you! Updates will be a bit of a nuisance to wait for, but I would rather face the torches and pitchforks after a long wait than rush to bring you all some second rate shite.

Without further ado, enjoy the next installment of An Unlikely Reunion!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Study Hall Gang

Violet stared at the clock. She had finished her classwork ten minutes ago. If only Mrs. Frogles was one of the teachers that allowed students to leave once they were done with their work… but, of course, she wasn't. Another five minutes before class was over.

Violet sighed and turned to look at Augustus, who was still scrawling on a piece of paper. He, too, had finished earlier, and he had decided to fill the time with drawing randomly in a notebook.

Violet, being curious, tried to look at what he was drawing. Augustus noticed, and quickly closed his book and threw it in his backpack. Violet took the hint and drew back.

Finally, after a long stretch of silence, the bell had rung, signaling the end of class. Violet and Augustus , having already put their things away, quickly snatched up their bags and made a dash for the door. Once they had escaped into the busy corridor, they took a moment to check their schedules.

"Study hall," Augustus read aloud. "Great. I'm going to have a fun time trying to find the damn room."

"Just follow me," Violet said as she quickly threw on her hoodie. "I'm having to go there too. Besides, we have a friend waiting there for us."

Augustus looked confused, but Violet just grabbed his hand and practically dragged him to the study hall.

* * *

The study hall was made like most people would think of as a college classroom. It had rows of desks, each one getting slightly lower than the one behind until it got to a small area where the teacher's desk stood. Violet quickly scanned the room and soon saw Charlie waving his arms for her attention about halfway down the sloping aisle. She saw him sitting next to a tall guy, whose back was turned, so she couldn't see who it was.

"Told you," Violet said as she pulled Augustus over to the desk in front of Charlie's. As they approached, the tall guy turned around, revealing to her that it was none other than Mike Teavee. Both she and Augustus were shocked, and their faces clearly showed it.

"Hey," Mike said with a short wave.

"Well, I'll be fucking damned!" Violet said, looking over Mike to make sure it was really him. "This is one big, awkward coincidence, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Augustus said as the two removed their packs and took their seats. "Who would have thought we all would end up in the same school, much less the same period?"

"It's the Force!" Mike said, raising his hand as if in reverence. "May the Force be with you!"

"Settle down there, Obi-Wan," Charlie said, hardly holding back laughter. Violet smiled at the bit of a joke, though Augustus looked a bit confused.

"Star Wars," Mike said, seeming to answer Augustus's unasked question.

"Ah. Still haven't seen them all. I wondered why that sounded familiar."

The friends then spent a few minutes relaying their stories to the others as to why they were in the area. After they had concluded, Violet asked "Who do you think our study mentor will be? It's usually a teacher who doesn't have a class this period."

"Don't know, don't care," Mike said. "Just as long as it's not-"

Mike cut short as Mr. Teavee walked into the room from the back door. He looked over all the students as he casually walked down the aisle.

"-my dad," Mike finished as he proceeded to bury his head under his backpack.

Mr. Teavee continued his walk, only stopping once he noticed the group. Recognition flashed across his face as he inspected each one of them.

"Why me?" Mike said, muffled through his backpack.

"Well, this is a surprise," Mr. Teavee said. "I never expected to be teaching any of you kids, or even see you again. My son, granted, being the exception."

"Well, tada! We're here!" Violet said in a sarcastic manner. Mr. Teavee just smiled and nodded before turning and proceeding down the aisle to the teacher's desk. Mike, not having noticed his father's departure, still had his head covered like an ostrich would have its head in the sand. The others shrugged at his behavior, and decided to converse idly until he came out of hiding.

As they were speaking, a girl appeared in the doorway, which Violet and Augustus noticed first as they were facing the door. The girl was wearing an outlandish amount of pink, including her shoes, skirt, shirt, and even a scarf that was the epitome of the color. She had long, brown, curly hair and a pale, flawless complexion. Many of the boys in the class took notice of her, and a few made wolf whistles at her, which she promptly ignored. Violet, having recognized the girl at a glance, narrowed her eyes in anger of the arrival.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in," Violet said, her voice practically dripping with venom.

Having heard her tone, Mike pulled his head out and turned to see who Violet was glaring at. Charlie, too, turned to see who she was talking of. The boys all gasped in shock when they recognized the arrival as Veruca Salt. Veruca was the last of the five children that had been on the tour.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Mike wondered aloud as Veruca looked around the room, seeming to be judging every group she noticed. By the look on her face and the way she appeared to be mumbling, it appeared she was displeased of what she saw.

"No way," she said as she turned away from the nerdy group.

"Nuh-uh," she said, overlooking the cheerleaders and jocks.

"Ew!" she exclaimed, averting her eyes from the emos.

That's when her eyes landed on Charlie. Her eyes widened with shock and recognition before darting to notice every other face in the group. She then almost yelled, "Oh, bloody hell!" and looked around as if trying to find a means of escape. Unfortunately for her, the only means of escape that didn't result in absence from class would involve sitting with any of the other cliques in the classroom, a thought she found even more horrendous than sitting with the only four people she knew. Reluctantly, Veruca slowly walked over to where her old "friends" were seated.

"What are you all doing here?" she asked, quickly slipping behind Charlie and Mike to sit at the empty chair there. Charlie was unsure, but he thought she was trying to avoid Violet in any way possible.

"We were actually wondering the same thing about you, Princess," Mike said, leaning onto the desk with his face in his hand, with a wide, slightly sinister smile displayed.

"I might as well tell you, as I'm sure you won't stop asking until I answer. Well, my daddy was pla-"

"Whoa, hey, hold up a moment!" Violet interrupted, seeming to be stifling a laugh. "You still call him "daddy?" What are you four?"

Veruca glared at Violet for a moment before continuing. "My father was planning on expanding the company, seeing as business was booming. He wanted to branch out, mainly thinking of a new branch here in America. He worked tirelessly for a while, trying to find the best land for the best price. Finally, once he had managed it, he got everything ready for construction. He wanted the new branch to be even bigger than the last one, and as such, decided we should move here to oversee the company from the new plant. He bought us a house here in town, even, mainly so I can get a decent education."

Violet smiled sinisterly as she asked, "Just a house here in town, huh? Not some stately manor out in the countryside?"

Charlie saw that Violet was trying to get under Veruca's skin. "Violet please," he said.

"What?" Violet said, not looking away from Veruca. "You really want me to play nice with her? I remember everything she said at the factory. Telling my mother to put me in a county fair? She's lucky I don't knock her teeth in for it right now."

"Oh just shut it, you overgrown blueberry!" Veruca spat at Violet.

"Is that all you got, brat? I'm really shaking in my boots! We got ourselves a feisty one over here, boys! Tell me, Veruca, what other mean, nasty things do you have to say to me." Violet asked sarcastically. "Well, I'm waiting."

Veruca just glared intently into Violet's eyes and remained silent. Violet took the moment to prod her by saying, "What's wrong, little miss trash bin? Run out of ammo? Squirrel got your tongue?"

Veruca's face turned red with fury at Violet's comments. She then responded in a way that Charlie and the others never expected. She reached back with her fist and punched Violet right in the face. The boys stared in shock as Violet's cheek grew a bit darker from the hit. Violet herself was stunned for a moment, but then stood and said, "Ok, play time's over, bitch." She then launched herself over the desk at her rival.

The commotion caught the attention of the other students nearby, who called out to the others in the hall. Soon everyone was running over to see what the noise was all about, and those who were close enough to see began to place bets on who would win. Charlie could only watch in amazement and terror as Violet and Veruca were pounding each other so fiercely that he could swear they were turning each other into ground beef. Constantly the two were throwing the other one off of themselves and jumping on top, not missing a punch. Charlie and Augustus winced as they saw each girl punch the other everywhere they could contact, face, arms, legs, and even groin.

Needless to say, the noises also caught the attention of Mr. Teavee, who had to force his way through the crowd to get to the source. "Girls, settle down!" he yelled over the noise as he continued to push his way through the students at the front of the crowd.

"Go for the jugular!" Mike yelled. He then noticed his father standing there, and he slightly cowered at the look his father gave him. Mr. Teavee got over to the girls and began to pull them apart. Even with them each at the end of his arm's length, the two were still doing what they could to strike the other, their anger at each other not abiding.

Mr. Teavee then let go of them, only to grab the backs of their heads. He then brought their heads together with a loud cracking sound. This action caused every jaw in the room to drop. No one had ever seen a teacher stop a fight with such a tactic.

"I said, knock it off!" he said after the two reached up to rub their foreheads. "If you two can't sit here and do your work without getting in a fight, I will have to separate you. I might even have to report what happened to the principal. Now get to work." He then headed back down to his desk as if nothing had happened.

Everyone got settled back into their seats, and Violet and Veruca both stared at each other for a minute. Veruca had a bruise under her left eye and a small split on her lower lip. Violet's nose was leaking a small stream of blood (which could only really be seen when you focused on it, as her blood was almost the same shade as her skin) and her eye seemed to be almost swollen shut and bruised.

"You look like shit," Violet said. "But you fought a lot better than I thought you would."

"Have you looked in a mirror?" Veruca asked sarcastically, but not in a harsh tone.

"Can't say I can tell which one of us would win in a fight. Shall we call it a draw and just be friends?" Veruca then held her hand out in case Violet took her up on it.

Violet smiled as she took Veruca's hand. "Friends. And I would have totally kicked your ass. I was holding back. Didn't want to completely break your porcelain face."

"Well then, I look forward to seeing your full strength, should we ever get ourselves into a real fight."

After the two let go of the other's hand, the guys looked at each other and shrugged. Mike mouthed what they all were thinking, Girls are crazy.

"And don't you forget it!" Violet said, looking directly at Mike.

After Mr. Teavee helped the girls with the small amount of medical treatment they needed, the group finally got themselves settled into doing their work, talking about small tidbits of it to the others and asking for help, as friends tend to do. Charlie knew the five of them had made a bond today, not thinking it would ever have happened. After all, none of them could have ever expected for the five of them to be reunited!

Halfway through the period, Violet looked at the clock before saying, "Damn, lunch is in two periods and I'm starving! Anyone got anything? Granola? Apple? Something?"

They all searched their bags, most of them revealing nothing but paper or various electronic devices. Charlie, however, found a small box in his pack that he hadn't packed. He looked at it quickly and knew that Willy had put it there just in case. He always did look out for his protege. Charlie then turned to Violet and said, "Hey, I have something, but you won't like it."

"I'm up for anything right now," Violet said.

"Trust me, you are not going to want this."

"Don't care. Food is food."

Charlie shrugged at Violet's persistence and pulled out the box. It was a box of Wonka's Three Course Meal chewing gum. A small note was on the side, but nobody noticed it other than Charlie as the others were too busy watching Violet's reaction: a look of pure terror.

"I told you you wouldn't like it," Charlie said as he took the note off of the box and read it. "Apparently, Willy did fix the bugs in it. This is the first box of the proper product."

"Fuck you, Charlie!" Violet said, completely turning around to so as to avoid seeing the box entirely.

Charlie sighed as he put the gum away. Then, he smiled at her and asked, "Is that an invitation? Or am I reading too much into it?"

All five broke into fits of laughter, which made most of the other students turn and look at them in disdain. They quickly finished their laughter and continued working on their studies, with Violet eyeing Charlie every now and then make sure he wouldn't take the box out of his bag again.


End file.
